Friends Like These
by Roxius
Summary: A SamusXZelda fic where several Smashers learn of the two girls' relationship and do everything in their power to keep them a happy couple, even if for their own perverted sakes. Shoujo Ai, Yuri. Please R & R!


Link and Yoshi were just returning from the hot tub Wario had just built in the Mansion when they happened to pass by the living room. Looking in, Link saw a sight that before amused him and turned him on; Samus was sitting on the couch in her Zero Suit, and Zelda was lying down with her head on the blond girl's lap. They were staring at each other, both of their faces a deep crimson red from blushing. Zelda brushed Samus's cheek and whispered something, causing the bounty hunter's cheeks to flush even further.

Then, Samus leaned in and kissed Zelda gently on the lips. The kiss only lasted for about two seconds, but both girls seemed to have enjoyed the fullest of it. "I really hope no one sees us..." Samus whispered barely loud enough for Link to her. Zelda just shook her head at Samus's words and continued to kiss her on the mouth.

Link watched this erotic scene for a few moments before turning to Yoshi. "Hey...how long have Samus and Zelda been gay?" he asked in a joking tone. Yoshi tried to answer the question, but he couldn't since he had no ability to actually speak whatsoever. Shrugging, Link walked back to his room and change into his usual clothes. 'I need to ask Zelda about this later...'

* * *

It was while Ganondorf and Zelda (They had become close friends, recently) were playing cards in Falco's bar that Link decided to finally inquire about the sexy lesbian action he had seen earlier. Taking a seat next to the princess, Link smiled and asked, "So, Zelda...kiss any good girls lately?"

The moment he said this, Zelda started to choke on her spit and Ganondorf's cheeks tinted red slightly. Still coughing a bit, Zelda grabbed Link by the shoulders and hissed, "...What did you see?" Link was smirking like a jackass as he playfully replied, "Don't worry. I didn't see anything dirty, my dear...just a quick little kiss on the lips...heh heh..."

Zelda pushed Link onto the ground and was prepared to beat his face in, when she just stopped, slumped down in her chair, and cried. She covered her face with her hands and practically burst out sobbing.

As Ganondorf got up and walked over to try and comfort Zelda, Link began to regret he said anything in the first place. Luckily, though, Falco knew when to give people privacy, so he just headed into the back room to wait until they left. Once Zelda calmed down, Link bowed deeply and exclaimed, "I...I'M SO SORRY, ZELDA! PLEASE DON'T BLAST MY HEAD OFF! PLEASSSSSSSSEEEEEEEE!!"

Zelda chuckled weakly and said, "No...no, it's okay, Link. I guess...I guess I'm still a bit sensitive about the whole issue...I'm still afraid about other people knowing that me and Samus are a couple..." Ganondorf seemed to have known about this situation already, as he stayed quiet and continued to stare at the poor princess with an undying will to protect.

"So..." Link asked, "When did this whole thing start, anyway?"

Zelda wiped some stray tears off her face and replied, "Well...do you remember that party last week? That's when it all started..." Thinking, Link did recall not seeing Zelda nor Samus for the majority of that little shindig.

"She told me she loved me...I was completely overwhelmed..." Zelda explained, "I felt so confused. I couldn't even respond to the shocking news she had revealed to me...and then...and then she kissed me. It...it was such an amazing experience. I had actually ended up falling in love with Samus Aran after just one kiss...I really do care about her now...I hope you're not upset, Link..."

Link was totally and utterly amazed; he had always held Zelda in high respects before, but now he couldn't even tell if she was actually braver than him. Clasping Zelda's petite hands within his own larger gloved ones, Link smirked and said, "Don't worry, Zelda! I totally support your relationship and I'll do anything I can to help! You can trust me!"

Zelda smiled and pulled Link into a powerful hug. "Thank you...Link...I knew you'd understand me..."

'How'd she know I'd understand her feelings about liking someone of the same sex...?' Link wondered, fearing the worst. Eventually, he got over it and just enjoyed the fact he was being hugged by a sexy lesbian.

Once they were done, Ganondorf asked, "Zelda...are you and Samus planning on getting together again later tonight?"

Zelda blushed furiously at the thought of it, and nodded with a small smile on her lips.

* * *

Samus could barely sit still. Her mind was so preoccupied about her upcoming special night with Zelda that she didn't even notice she had poured hot soup all over her lap.

For some reason, the hot burning sensation of the edible liquid made her feel kind of horny. 'Oh god...' she mentally moaned, 'It's like having a hot sweaty orgasm...' Suddenly, Samus's perverted thoughts were interrupted by Sonic, who walked in and said, "Damn, girl! You look a little too happy for someone with hot ramen all over herself!"

Samus blinked a few times before she realized what was going on, and she quickly cleaned herself off while feeling quite embarrassed about it.

Taking a seat on the couch, Sonic asked, "So...what was with that little dirty look spread across your cute face? Thinking about a certain someone, I persume?" Samus blushed and nodded slightly. 'I can't tell him too much...' the blond bounty hunter thought, 'Sonic's a nice guy, but he isn't the most trustworthy when it comes to keeping secrets...'

Sonic popped open a coke he was carrying and took a few sips. "Tell me," he asked, "Who's the lucky guy who'll be getting some loving soon? Heh heh...is it Captain Falcon? Marth? Ganondorf?" Samus didn't say anything, and she just hung her head.

Still smirking, Sonic said, "Oh...maybe...it's a girl?" Samus's eyes widened and she blushed; the blue speedster had hitten the nail right on the head and he knew it. Sonic took another sip of his coke and replied, "Ah...it is a girl, then? That's good...you're one lucky bitch...who's the lucky girl, then?" Fortunately for Samus, Sonic was a very open kind of hedgehog.

"...It's Zelda." Samus said meekly. Sonic nodded, thinking deeply about something for a few moments. Then, he got up and said, "Well, I know you didn't say it yet, but I'm sure you want me to keep your whole relationship a secret for now, right? You can trust me! Okay...gotta run! Ja ne!"

And like that, he sped out into the hall and he was gone. Samus smiled to herself as she thought about what had just happened.

'I'm glad...I have so many good friends...'

Later that same day, Zelda and Samus met once again. Their lips interlocking passionately, they both silently thanked all of the Smashers who were accepting of their relationship and the close friends they had gained during their stay at the mansion. Slowly removing her own clothes, Zelda whispered, "Samus...I love you so much..."

Samus kissed Zelda again and replied, "I love you too, Zelda...I love you too..."


End file.
